Favourite Worst Nightmare
by goosehmm
Summary: Serana was never a social bird, having much preferred to keep to herself for the past years. However, at the beginning of sixth year, one James Potter inserts himself into her life, and completely changes her world upside down. Hopefully, it's for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Finally a new story! This was intended to be a long one-shot, though I figured it was better suited as a short multi-chapter fic. Which is odd, because I've kind of sworn off multi-chapter fics because I keep losing my muse. Anyway, this first chapter is a little short, I know. And before I get reviews saying James is acting awfully strange awfully quickly- that is my point. Oh, and I am continuing using Arctic Monkey album names as my titles. Yay. Haha. But please enjoy!**

* * *

**POTTER WILD CHILD STRIKES AGAIN**

**_Will the saviors of the wizarding world be able to tame their children?_**

_Last night, underage wizard James Sirius Potter was caught stumbling from the Leaky Cauldron, accompanied by his older adopted brother Theodore Lupin. When asked if under the influence of alcohol, both parties adamantly denied. However, Potter's actions latter that night suggested otherwise. After puking on an unsuspecting citizen, Potter managed to break into a near-by shop. Potter not only broke the front window, but defiled many of the wares. Our sources tell us Potter had managed to create over three-hundred galleons worth of damage. When attempting to question Potter's parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, our reporters over heard the golden couple threatening their eldest child with the ulterior motive of straightening up his act or risk losing his inheritance…_

"Serana!" A voice called out from across the table, and I glanced up from today's Daily Prophet. One of my roommates was looking at me rather expectantly, a false smile plastered over her rather plastic face. I sighed, quirking a brow rather irritably while I pushed my eye-glasses up the brim of my nose.

"Guess what?" She cooed her high pitched voice grating on my ears. Needless to say, I didn't get along well with my roommates. Not that I detested the bunch, it's just I found that we don't really have any commonalities. The sixth year Hufflepuff girls are renowned for their superficial ideals and gossip, therefore we never really clicked. Not that I clicked with many people, that is. I fidgeted under her tantalizing gaze, still watching her as I awaited her latest stream of gossip.

"James Potter…" She began, waggling her plucked eyebrows at me rather suggestively. I rolled my eyes, sighing rather audibly. Couldn't she just move on? However, my roommate seemed rather taken aback by my rather rude display, and cleared her throat rather irritably before continuing. "He's staring at you,"

The excitement in her voice had completely vanished; however, even my roommate withheld a tone of sheer surprise. It was well known throughout the school that the Weasley/Potter clan was rather exclusive. They let a select few within their numbers, and most just kept things within the family. Not only that, but they were a rather rowdy bunch, holding themselves much higher than the average Hogwarts student. Like me. Therefore I've never really been a fan of the Weasley/Potters.

However, when my eyes began searching toward the rambunctious Gryffindor table, I indeed met a pair of rather solid brown eyes before I snapped my gaze away and found something in my eggs incredibly interesting. Subconsciously my eyes wandered back to the Daily Prophet I had snuck to the side. My neighbor's shrill voice pierced my thoughts.

"Ugh, Serana, you are such a lucky duck! There is no doubt James Potter is the best looking bloke in the school," The girl Journey chattered on animatedly, and soon my other roommates joined in. I caught snippets of their ramblings, and most were centered on James and his chest. My lips turned into a tight frown as I stared down at my breakfast. The Weasley/Potter clan has ignored me for six years, and my, what a peaceful six years it has been. Sure, it's a little depressing when you hear your name mentioned in passing and those in your grade level haven't got a clue who you are speaking about. But the rumors that circulate around the large family and enough to make me realize I'm not missing much.

Still, when I think back over the years, James Potter has never given me a second glance. I remember once when we were in third year after we were partnered for a Charms assignment for a month I had asked him for a quill and he had asked me if I was a transfer student. So I can't honestly say that the scrutinizing gaze he gave me moments ago didn't un-nerve me. I shifted again uncomfortably in my seat, busying my eyes with my Potions assignment due this coming class.

* * *

I had spare time that morning, prior to my Potions lesson I was assigned a free period, compliments to me dropping the dreadful subject of Defense. I was absolutely horrid at it, and I couldn't help but feel grateful for the fact that I didn't live in a time of war, or I would have been toast. I had quickly found my way to the library, a place I spent perhaps too much time in, considering I had a usual seat nestled in the back corner. First years learned quickly who the table belonged to.

I quickly set to work editing my homework due today, as well as getting a head start on the charms assignment assigned a few days ago. I personally couldn't fathom why Professor Flitwick would find it necessary for us to write eight inches on the incantation of Accio, a spell we had learned ages ago. I began pouring through an old charms textbook, mentally praying I would be able to find enough information to fill up a whole eight inches.

Suddenly, I heard a chair squeak across the stone flooring. I paid it no mind—while it was unusual for a student to find his/her way back to my rather secluded corner, it wasn't unheard of. I heard them rummage through their things, and I turned a page. Suddenly, they cleared their throat, and my ears became alert and attuned, fully aware they were shifting in their seat. I ignored the other student once again; silently pleading this intruder would refrain from disrupting my study session.

After they cleared their throat a fourth time, I looked up from my pages irritably and found I was staring back at James Potter-for the second time that day. I straightened up under his gaze and adjusted my glasses, mustering up my most furious gaze. He simply gave me a sloppy smile in retaliation.

"I don't want to be rude," I began to say, as if these words would make my next statement any less biting, "But could you leave. You are disrupting my studies," I spoke rather coldly, hoping the prat would take the hint that I wasn't a particularly sociable person and I was to be best left alone. However, Potter wouldn't have it, and simply leaned forward in his seat, smirking arrogantly.

"Hey now, I was hoping we could study together!" He offered, although when I glanced over to his papers that he had been working on while trying to get my attention, I saw they were littered with half-drawn doodles. I scowled, ignoring his comment and turning purposefully back to my homework. James Potter hadn't spoken to me much before, and I began to realize I much preferred it that way.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," He began again, leaning over the wooden table so he was hovering in my line of vision. I huffed irritably, hoping this imbecile would finally get it through his thick skull that I wished to be left alone. However, the Potter boy did no such thing, and when I glanced at his dark eyes again they were filled with confusion. "Are you a transfer student?" He asked, tilting his head to the side-much like a dog would.

I scoffed, absolutely appalled. I knew I wasn't really the most memorable girl, but really?

"I'm in your year, we worked on a Transfiguration paper together last year," James paled at this, a little pink blush creeping up and onto his cheeks. At least he had the mind to be embarrassed by his errors. I began to pack my things, through with this conversation, and in wish of some peace.

"Stephanie?" Oh, now he was trying to guess my name. Of course, this only served to dig him into a deeper hole. I mumbled unintelligible words only a sailor should use as I resumed packing my things. I heard James huff in frustration.

"No, so Sabrina then?" I personally didn't think he deserved my response, so I continued stacking my papers together. Thank Merlin I was nearly completely.

"Serena?" He was getting desperate, eye me carefully as I slung my knapsack over my shoulder.

"It's Serana," I clarified off-handedly. People often misread my name, and I have grown accustomed to fixing the common mistake. Therefore, whenever I heard the name Selena, it was almost second nature to correct them.

"I knew it!" James then cried exasperatedly. His mouth was stretched into a large grin and he easily side-stepped into the only clear path out of my corner of the library.

"Please move," I hissed, thoroughly annoyed with Potter after such a short period of time. His large smile, however, did not falter, and he gave me a rather maniacal look.

"Under one condition," Ugh. I absolutely abhor ultimatums. But with a glance at the clock I noticed the time I had to get to my first class was quickly dwindling. I scowled and quirked a brow, indicating to James that I was listening. I didn't think it was possible but his grin grew.

"You come sit with me at lunch,"

If it weren't for his rather matter-of-fact tone I would have thought he were pulling my leg. My brows furrowed as I contemplated his request. Potter couldn't be serious, could he? Two minutes ago he couldn't even remember the fact that we had shared classes for years and now he wanted me to accompany him to lunch? Everything smelled rather fishy and I subconsciously wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Come on Serena, it won't be _that_ bad," He was now chuckling.

"It's Serana. You can't even remember my name and you expect me to sit beside you at lunch. I've got better things to be doing, sorry," I tried to push past him but he was a rather solid barricade. I huffed indignantly, contemplating if it were possible to crawl beneath the table. After I few short moments I decided that although it was possible, I would look like a desperate, crazed bat in the process. Shite. "Move."

My tone was much more forceful this time, and I hoped it would be enough to get the wanker to let me be.

But alas, he was as stubborn as a rock too.

"I have my condition,"

"And I have no say in the matter,"

"Exactly!" He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. How I detested that movement.

"Fine, I'll sit with you this once, but only for a little bit. Now move you bloody git, I've got class to get to," James grinned triumphantly, making a small path for me to push through.

"Now, now Serena, we've only just met, isn't it too early for pet names?" He chastised jokingly to my back. I turned to face him, my face contorted into a rather irritable expression.

"Call me Serena one more time and I'm hexing your balls off. And let me remind you again we've known each other for six years," I flicked the bloke off, through with his antics, and fled the library at a somewhat dignified pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**The chapters for this fic are sooo short compared to my other ones. But oddly enough I'm really liking how this is turning out. You can tell because I updated so quickly! But here it is! I was so ready to update I didn't bother proof-reading, so please pardon any mistakes! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Now, now Carter. It isn't flick and swish. Its swish and flick. Put a little more power in your wrist."

I vaguely heard Professor Horken, our Transfiguration teacher, correcting a classmate on his spell casting. I had finished the assignment long ago in the period, successfully transforming a goblet into a canary. Horken had looked pleased with my work, and allowed me the rest of the class to do as I pleased.

The problem was I was unable to brainstorm anything constructive to do with my time. I had finished all the assignments that I had appropriate materials for, and I wasn't a patient enough of a person to aid my classmates. I knew that trait would prevent me from receiving the title of Head Girl next year. Anyway, I wasn't one with artistic talents, and therefore mindless sketches usually aggravated me. Not only that, but the only reading material on my person was my potions textbook, and sadly enough, I had already read through it.

Even if I had found something particularly useful to occupy my time, I don't believe I would have been able to focus on it. I swear, every few moments my mind would wander off and question why James Potter was acting rather odd today. He hadn't looked at me twice since first year and now he was requesting for me to sit with him at lunch in the Great Hall? Not only that, but that would mean sitting with the rest of his family, something I was looking forward to less than James Potter himself.

The Potters and the Weasleys are by no means bad people. No, even I couldn't say that. However, unbeknownst to the general wizarding population, the youngest generation was raised to be rather spoiled. They grew up in the limelight, and although I could imagine their parents avoided telling them of their quests during their own schooling days, the press followed the family around like lost dogs. So despite any efforts on the parent's part, their children grew up famous and wealthy, unfortunately a very dangerous combination.

They were used to being admired, to being gawked at, and I imagine many of them revere the attention. Therefore, the roamed the halls of Hogwarts as though they owned them, and in a sick way, the clan did. People pushed and shoved to become friends with the children of the war heroes, they fought for their companionship. Even the rather anti-social Weasleys, such as Rose, a girl in the year below my own, were constantly gawked at. And even though this was all against their will, the attention sure did seem to go to the family's head.

They were also an extremely rambunctious lot, something I was clearly not. Therefore, when Professor Horken called that the class was dismissed, I inaudibly groaned, reluctantly gathering my things. And then it hit me.

I didn't really have to honor my agreement with James, did I?

I mean, I didn't owe him anything; he had cornered me against my will and didn't allow me to depart until I agreed with him. Not only that, but he couldn't even remember my name, let alone that were shared classes together. Anyway, I was close enough to the dungeons that I could easily slip into the Hufflepuff common room without having to near the great hall at all. Thank Merlin the kitchens were right beside my dormitory.

I smiled elatedly, very pleased with my smart thinking. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I sauntered out of the classroom, turning right toward my dorm instead of left. Suddenly, an arm snaked through my own and a tongue clucked in my ear.

"Hey Serena, just where do you think you are going?" I cast a stinging hex without a second thought, glad I had already mastered non-verbal magic. The person yelped rather loudly, catching the attention of my classmates. And in a rather non-confrontational fashion, they left me alone with James Potter.

"What was that for?" He scowled, rubbing the sore spot I had hit. When he finally moved his hand away I saw the skin was turning a bright red. I grinned smugly.

"I warned you about my name," I chastised, turning away from James and toward my common room once more.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He called after me, covering the distance between us in a few long strides. Curse my short genes.

"Hey," I answered back rather sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow at him expectantly. His own brows furrowed in anticipation.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, looking at me with a rather bemused expression. His brown eyes were searching my own, and I felt rather unnerved. I straightened my glasses subconsciously.

"To the dungeons," I was actually rather ashamed he caught me trying to escape our lunch date.

Ugh. I did not just call our rendezvous a date. It was simply a meeting. Between two people. Who couldn't morally be classified as acquaintances. Merlin, the bloke couldn't even get my name right.

"And why were you heading to the dungeons?" He questioned. I frowned.

"To drop off my things?" I lied lamely, and the words tasted rather bitter on my tongue. I knew James could tell I was lying. However, he didn't seem to mind. If anything, I would say he was pleased with my rather ashamed demeanor.

"No time," James mumbled quickly, his bemused gaze quickly shifting into a bright grin as he took my arm and led me in the other direction. Drats. So close.

"By the way," He began, quickening his pace. We were basically jogging now, and let me tell you, I am not a physically fit person. Sports were not my forte, and instead of spending time outdoors and building up my endurance, I spent my time indoors, curled up with a book. Therefore, within seconds, I was wheezing heavily, not pleased with the physical exertion. James was merrily laughing at my pain. "I know your name is Serana,"

His eyes literally twinkled with amusement. Literally. And he looked so damn smug too.

I shot him a nasty glare, and a quirked eyebrow, my body language screaming: _So why the fuck do you call me Serena?_

And although James seemed absolutely oblivious to my silent messages this morning in the library, he caught onto this one. "I just say it because it gets your knickers in a twist," He chuckled light-heartedly.

So this bloke previously thought it was our first time meeting this morning, and now he had the gusto to mispronounce my name because he knew it irked me. I stopped abruptly, and the sudden movement caused James to yank forcefully on my arm. It felt as though it tore out of my socket.

Alright, so perhaps that was a wild exaggeration. But it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Ow," I mumbled, ripping my arm free from James's grasp to nurse the aching joint. I began walking again, though, knowing there was no way for me to escape my inevitable fate. May as well get it over with soon, plus I was starving.

"It's your own fault," James chastised, giving me a rather peculiar look. He was probably wondering why I had stopped, and if I was going to try to make a run for it. Part of me didn't even know why I had stopped. Though my physical body contributed it to the fact that I was exhausted. Never running again.

"Let's just get this over with," I mumbled, glancing back to see James had a wide grin plastered on his face. He quickened his pace so he was walking beside me.

"I'll warn you now, the family is huge, and it make take the whole lunch to introduce you to the all,"

Ugh.

"Tell them my name is Serena and you won't wake up tomorrow."

SPACE

"So Serana, what's your last name?"

Shortly after James and my arrival at the Gryffindor table, his family had erupted into a right fit. Needless to say, they weren't used to many people being introduced to the family this late in all of their schooling, and according to a Ravenclaw named Louis, James was never one to do it in the first place. So apparently I'm special, although I don't really feel it.

"Finnigan," I supplied to Molly, a seventh year, and the only one other than James who seemed to be giving me the time of day. Most of the other Weasley/Potters resumed their previous conversations after I had initially arrived, not paying me any more mind. James, on the other hand, was sitting right by my side, listening intently to the conversation being held between Molly and I, often supplying his own opinion. Not only that, but he seemed to be subtly touching me any time he could. I don't know if it was intentional, but I swear if he brushed my shoulder one more time while reaching for another helping I was going to scream.

"Finnigan, really? Seamus's daughter?" Molly inquired, successfully capturing my attention much more. I nodded mutely.

"That's weird," she continued, throwing a glance to James. "Shouldn't you have been to some of the infamous family gatherings? Usually our parents are sure to invite their old friends and families."

"We're invited every year, but we visit my dad's family in Ireland over the holidays," I explained, earning a nod from Molly before she turned back to one of her many cousins. Sensing this as the end to our brief conversation, I turned back to James, the only one I really had to talk to. He was giving me a rather dumb smile.

"I was wondering why your accent is a little funny," He murmured, grinning cheekily. I simply scoffed.

"You have a funny accent," I countered back playfully, my lips turning up into a smile.

Wait. What?

I quickly wiped away my smile, coughing slightly before shoveling a large helping of something on my plate into my mouth. Oh, it was turkey. James was in hysterics beside me.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying my company," He laughed, his eyebrows raised in a rather amused fashion. I scowled.

"Yes, yes there is. Considering no one at this table knew who I was until this morning," I was suddenly feeling suffocated. My sudden outburst caught the clan's attention, and nearly every red-head was staring at me, witnessing my slight mental breakdown.

Alright, I wasn't having a mental breakdown. That was quite an exaggeration. But I was frustrated with both myself and with James. His sudden peaked interest in me was mind-boggling and peculiar, and I couldn't help but think that something was off. Not only that, but I was peeved with myself for letting him take control of me as he has these past few hours. Normally I wouldn't allow anyone to man-handle me as I had.

Now, all I know was that my tie was becoming painfully restricting and the air entirely too thick. I frowned, my lips a tight line, as I moved to leave the table. James's fingers, however, clasped around my wrist, and successful pulled me back onto the bench.

"We aren't… We aren't particularly perceptive people," He began, him own lips tightly turned toward the ground. James looked unnaturally contemplative, and almost uncomfortable. "Most people tend to only like us for our name so we usually don't try to get along with others,"

I felt suddenly guilty. I always thought the Weasley's were too conceited for the rest of the Hogwarts populace, though I suppose it completely justified that they tended to avoid the masses. Of course many students would be interested in their name, it was like a free ride on the fame express.

"However, not realizing you were in my classes was just me being hopelessly blind," James gave me a weak smile at that comment, and I gave him one in return. It was like a silent gesture that I understood. Even though I didn't fully yet, but I don't suppose many of my questions would be easily answered.

"I'm sorry for snapping," I supplied lamely, chewing at the inside of my cheek. James simply laughed.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I understand your qualms,"

It was weird. I was talking to James Potter like we were long time friends, when I don't believe I have ever spoken for longer than a few sentences with him before this morning. It was rather peculiar how quickly we were becoming acquainted, and I couldn't help but feel rather comfortable in his presence.

"Do you mind if we sit together at lunch tomorrow?"

I looked at him, and he was wearing a rather odd expression. His face was contorted so I barely had a clue as to what he was thinking, although he did seem rather… Conflicted? When he noticed me gaping at him, James laughed once more, his usual cheeky grin gracing his features.

"I'd love to,"

* * *

**Yay. I hope you all liked it! There is a plot, I promise. It will come to light in due time. But please, please, please review! I love to hear input, no matter if it is positive or negative! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
